Come Back To You
by disneymemories1
Summary: You and Me Sequel/ It's been a year since Laura left California and moved to New York what happens if she goes back home and everything has changed
1. 1 Year Later

**Hello guys it's the sequel for ''You and Me''**

**Story Is Staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Kirk Marano-Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ryland Lynch and more..**

**NOTE: R.J. (Ross and Laura son) they changed his name to Kirk**

**Couples Pairing: Raura, Ross/Missy, Riaura (fling), Rydellington, might be Rockaia**

* * *

** Come Back To You**

It's been a year since Laura left California and moved to New York to raise R.J. on her own (She later changed his name to Kirk) after she left Ross really wanted to meet her

and talk to her but everyone told him not to they said ''Just let her move on and you should do the same'' Laura has not gone out with anyone since the whole break up with Ross and the most untold story is why did they break up in the first place:

1 Year Ago..

Ross: So you wanted to tell me something

Laura: Yes .. Listen Ross we had a good run we have a baby together but there something I need tell you

Ross: What is it?

Laura: I think we should break up

Ross: What why?

Laura: I just wanna take a break from everything i'm taking the baby with me

Ross: So you don't wanna be with me anymore

Laura: I'm sorry but no

Ross: You know what I don't care where you go! Just leave already!

Ross then walks out the house slamming the door and after that night Ross and Laura never talked again

Present...

Laura is in her house packing all there stuff that they have in there house

Kirk: Mommy where we going?

Laura: Kirk, where going home

Laura says that she is leaving New York to go back home to see her family but could she be going for someone else

* * *

**I hope you guys like it by far there more chapters to come.**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Kirk Marano-Lynch**


	2. Going Home

Laura and Kirk arrives to California and she first see Vanessa just waiting for her at the airport and then Laura runs to hug Vanessa

Vanessa: How you been

Laura: I'm good it was nice there but I just had to come back

Vanessa: You have to go home and say hi to mom and dad

Laura: I am but there something I need to do

Vanessa: I know what you doing

Laura and Kirk goes in there car and they drive off to a house that Kirk might not remember the house but Laura can't forget the house it brings back

memories from a old friend that she deeply love and her and Kirk walks on the door step and they knock on the door and then Rocky opens the door

Rocky: Laura your back!

Laura: Rocky I miss you

Rocky and Laura hug

Laura: It was great to see you

Rocky: Yeah you to

Rocky lets her into the Lynch house and Laura just walks into the house and she starts looking for Ross and then she sees Ross right next to some girl and him and that girl are kissing

Laura says sadly: Ross

Ross turns around and see Laura just right there

**Wow crazy this is my second try for writing "You and Me" sequel**

**Original plot: Ross is dating Maria and Laura is still in love with him so Laura and Ross have affiar****  
**

**Pairings: Raura, Ross/Missy****  
**


	3. Time Changes Everyone

Ross look at Laura and kinda happy to see Laura

Ross: Laura can I talk to Mariano, r a second

Laura: Who is she?

Ross: She is my girlfriend

Laura: But what about us?

Ross: What about us

Laura: You know what i'm done

Laura walks out the house and she goes to visit Rani and Calum there were on speaking terms when she left but they lost touch a couple of months ago Laura knocks on Rani door

Rani: Laura!

Laura: Rani! Calum!

Rani: So did you visit Ross

Laura: He is with another girl

Rani: You know what you should do

Laura: What

Rani: You should get a guy to make Ross jealous

Laura: Okay I'll do it

Later that day Ross is with Missy at his house

Ross: Listen Missy I thank we should break up there someone else

* * *

**Your not gonna believe who Laura gonna make Ross jealous with**

**To Be Continued...**

**Couples Pairing: Raura, Ross/Missy**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Calum Worthy, Rani Rodgreouz, Missy**

**Hello guys I hope you enjoy this the next chhapter will be coming real soon**

**Next Chapter: 2 Brothers, 1 Girl**

**The name already gives it away**


	4. 1 Girl, 2 Brothers

The next day and R5 is at there rehearsal and they finish all there that they have to perform and then Laura walks in and everyone is wondering why is she there and she see Ross looking at her and while he is looking at her then she does something the would make Ross really jealous and she walks up to Riker

Laura: Hey Riker can I ask you something

Riker: Okay ask me

Laura: Would you go out with me

Riker: Umm yeah sure i'll go out wih you

Laura: Okay

Laura then starts kissing Riker right infront of Ross and they start making out Ross is trying so hard not to go over there and just punch Riker right in the face

after a while Ross got sick and tired of seeing his brother and the girl he's in love with and then he walks up to Riker and Laura

Ross: What the hell is going on!

* * *

**Let the games being and for te next couples of chapters it will be Raura VS Riaura **

**This chapter is staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch**

**Couples Pairing In This Chapter: Raura, Riaura**

**Sorry it's short I didn't want to continue on with this chapter**


	5. Never Meant For Him

Ross: Laura how could you do this!

Laura: Why you care your with Missy

Ross: Not any more

Riker: Ross just calm down

Ross: Just shut up!

Ross push Riker and hen he push him back and they start trowing punshes at each other and then Laura breaks it up

Ross: You know what why did you even come back everyone was better off without you!

Ross then runs out the room by slamming the door

Riker: Come I'll drive you home

A couples days later Ross and Laura are still not talking after what happen but with Riker and Laura they have been going on dates but with Laura . Riker knocks on her door and she answers it

Riker: We need to talk

Riker then walks into her house and then the couch to talk

Riker: I think we should break up

Laura: Why

Riker: I know your still in love with Ross

Laura doesn't say anything because she knows it true

Laura: I'm so sorry

Riker: It's okay

Riker then leaves the house but the problem is she don't think Ross will ever speak to her again

* * *

**Yay no more Riaura but Raura on a rocky bump**

**This chapter starting: Riker Lynch, Laura Marano, Ross Lynch**

**Couples Pairing in this chapter: Riaura, Raura**


	6. Second Chances

A couple of months pass by since Ross, Laura, Riker thing happen and they have not seen each other since even Ross never saw Kirk but now it's the KCA Laura and Vanessa are being interview on the orange carpet

Vanessa: Hey Laura, Ross is here

Laura: Vanessa I told you I'm done with guys for a while

R5 is getting interview about what is coming up in there career and after they all start walking and then Ross bumps into someone but then he reliazed that he bumped into Laura

Ross: Laura!

Laura: How you been

Ross: Good

Laura: So I'll see you around

Ross: Okay see you

Later that night Chris Rock and Ariana Grande are announcing best male actor and then

Chris: And then the winner goes to

Ariana: Ross Lynch

Ross walks up to the stage and gets his award

Ross: Thank you everyone for voting for me but I couldn't do it all for one person Laura, Laura listen I miss you I just wanna say Laura Mariano I love you

Laura then gets out of her seat to go to the stage

Laura: You love me again

Ross: I never stop

Ross gets closer to Laura and then she gets closer to him and then they kiss and the audience are screaming Raura! Raura! Raura!

* * *

**Raura is finally back together and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Vanessa Marano, Chris Rock, Ariana Grande**

**Couples pairing in this chapter: Raura**


	7. World Tour

It's been a week since Ross and Laura got back together and then Ross and the band set there world tour to happen

Ratliff: The world tour is a two year long

Ross: Aww man

Rydel: What's wrong

Ross: How am I gonna be away from Laura and little K

Riker: Just come out with it

Ross: Your right

Later that night Ross goes to him and Laura house and he kinda nervous about what he gonna tell her and then Ross walks into the house

Laura: Hey Ross little K is staying at Vanessa house

Ross: Listen I'm gonna be on tour for two years

Laura: No you can't leave I already spend a year without you

Ross: It's okay

Ross starts hugging Laura to make her feel better

* * *

**Sorry it's short and warning next chapter is Rated M**

**This chapter staring, Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch**

**Couples pairing in this chapter: Raura**


	8. I Love You

**Warning: This chapter is Rated M**

* * *

Laura: You can't leave we just got back together

Ross: I know

Laura: Ross, I love you

Ross gets closer to Laura and they kiss and then they kiss more and Ross push Laura on the bed and they are still kissing and Ross starts taking. off Laura clothes for her he takes off her skirt for her and then she takes off his shirt and he takes off shirt and unhook her bra for her and then they are naked under the covers and then Ross starts trusting himself into Laura and Laura is moaning and saying Ross! Ross! and after a couple of hours later they stop and they are sweaty

Laura: That was...

Ross: Great

Laura lays her head on Ross chest she loved it they haven't make love since little K was born and then they both go to sleep

* * *

**This chapter starring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano**

**Rated M**

**Couples Pairing in this chapter: Raura**

**Sorry it was really short **


	9. Laura Sick

A couple of weeks pass by and Ross ana d Laura relationship is going and so is R5 but there something wrong with Laura she's been sick for a couple of days now she been throwing up, always have to use the bathroom but one day something happen:

Rani walks into Ross and Laura bedroom but Ross isn't there he is at band rehearsal and she goes to check up on Laura

Rani: How are you feeling

Laura: Awful

Rani: What do you think is wrong

Laura: I don't know

Rani: Do you think that your pregnant

Laura: I can't be

Rani: Have you and Ross been sexually active lately

Laura: Yes

Rani: I don't know it's not to hard to find out

Laura: Okay

* * *

**Hello guys next chapter coming soon**

**This chapter is staring: Laura Marano and Rani Rodgeroiuz **

**Hello guys sorry the chapters been story lately I don't just wanna continue on with the chapter**

**Couples Pairing: Raura**

**More chapters coming soon so for now to be continued and one mre thing I have a brand new story out Heart Like Mine could you guys please read it and tell me what you think of it**


	10. The Test

It's a couple of days later Laura is out of bed she is no longer sick and R5 are still referral for there world tour Ross walks downstairs and see Laura sitting on the couch watching TV

Ross: Hey how you feeling

Laura: A little bit better

Ross: Okay I'll be home soon

Laura: Okay bye

Ross then walks out the house to go to band rehersal after he leaves Laura calls up Rani and she answers

Rani on the phone: Hello

Laura: Can you come over I diecided to do the test

Rani on the phone: Okay i'll be there soon

After a hour pass by Rani pulls up in front of Ross and Laura house and then she knocks on the door

Laura: Rani finally

Rani: Okay I have the test

Laura: Thanks i'll be right back

After a couple of minutes pass by Laura comes out the bathroom

Laura: It will take a couple of minutes

Laura: Me and Ross should have been more careful

Rani: It's too late for that and you and him already have a child together

After a couple of minutes have pass by and it finish and Laura and Rani look at the test

Laura: Oh my God I'm -

* * *

**To be continued..**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter what do you think she is pregnant or not pregnant**


	11. Confession

Laura: Oh my God I'm pregnant

Rani: Oh how are you gonna tell Ross

Laura: I don't know

Later that night Ross comes home for rehearsal and aura is still on the couch to tell him the news

Ross: Hey

Laura: There something I need to tell you sit down

Ross sit down so Laura could tell him the news and before Laura tells him she takes a nervous sigh

Laura: I'm pregnant

Ross is quiet for a minute because he is shocked about what she said

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's really short I didn't want you to get bored so this chapter is to be continued and I hope you enjoy this**


	12. Things Will Never Be The Same

**I realized that for this chapter matches with Jonas Brothers Things Will Never Be The Same (A song I do not own)**

Ross is still quiet about what Laura said about her being pregnant

Laura: Say something

Ross: Are you sure that it's mine

Laura: Ross

Ross: You were with Riker at one point

Laura: It's yours

Ross: I can't raise someone else baby

Ross then runs out the house and Laura goes upstairs to there bedroom

Try to fall asleep tonight

I lay awake and dream of life

When we thought we could make it

Wasted all our time

But I wouldn't change

A single thing I know

Laura is trying to go to sleep but she is too busy worrying about where Ross is right now but then she starts to think how did her and Ross even make it this far in there lives with all the drama around them she feel after all these months she tried with Ross is going to waste

[Chorus:]

We get closer and closer again

But we're falling apart

I'm losing, you're losing a friend

It's always over before we start

You're asking for love and I wish

That it could be the way that it was

But it's over, there's no one to blame

It'll never be the same

It's a couple of hours later and Ross is driving home drunk and he is getting text messages from Ellington, River and Rocky but he ignores them because he doesn't want to be bother with them but at this point Ross felling like is just going away right upfront of his eyes then Ross starts looking at something on his phone without paying his eyes on the road and then Ross car starts sliding


	13. Raura Break Up

Ross sliding on the road and then he crash into a tree and then someone passes by his car and they get out the car and they see Ross in the car passed out and then he calls a hospital and with Laura at home watching TV and then someone knocks on the door and she goes answer it

Laura: What are you doing here

Rani: I heard what happen with you and Ross

Laura: Yeah we pretty much broke up

Rani: Aww I'm sorry but what about Kirk and the new baby

Laura: I don't what to do

Then the phone start ringing and Laura picks up the phone

Laura: Hello

Rocky: Ross is in the hospital

Laura: Oh my god

Rani: What happen

Laura: Ross is in the hospital

Rani: Oh my god

Laura: Could you what Kirk

Rani: Okay

Laura is in the hospital and she sees Ellington

Laura: Where is he

Ellington: Over there

Laura walks into Ross room

Ross: Your here

Laura: You know what Ross I'm done with your shit

Ross: What about the babies

Laura: I'll raise them all by my side

Laura starts crying and walking out the room and the hospital

Ross: Laura wait please don't leave


	14. Rocky Fix Raura

3 Months have pass by and Ross and Laura haven't talk since what happen in the hospital but we all wanna you know what will happen next...

Ross has been living with Rocky and Maia every since Laura and him broke up and she kicked him out

Rocky: Hey Ross can I talk to you for a second

Ross: Okay

Rocky and Ross both walk into a room so they could have a conversation

Rocky: Ross you been living with me for a couple of months but don't you think you should get back with Laura

Ross: I don't know Rocky me and Laura have not seen each other

Rocky: You still love her

Ross: Yes

Rocky: Then go tell her that

Ross: You know what Rocky your right let me go tell her that

Okay with Laura she been doing things by herself for a couple of months she been going to doctors and shopping for clothes for the new baby and she's been rasing little Kirk

Laura is watching Tv but then someone knocks on the door and then she goes to get the door and opens it to see that it's Ross she is shocked because haven't seen Ross since the care accident

Laura: What are you doing here

Ross: Can we talk

* * *

**Rocky is a Raura shipper in this story and I will make a story called "The Fault In Our Stars" or "What You Wanted" who do you think she be the start of that story Raura, Raia or Rydellington you choose and one more thing I hope you enjoy this story and what do you guys think should Ross and Laura get back together or stay broken up **

**I will post new chapters every weekend on Saturday so keep reading.**


	15. You and Me

It's been months when Ross and Laura got back together and you are probably wondering what happens next well here it is:

Laura is in the hospital holding her new baby "Emma Marano-Lynch" and then someone walks in and it is Ross and little Kirk

Ross: So where's my new little girl

Laura: She's right here

Ross then picks up his new little girl and then after he does he looks back at Laura

Ross: I love you

Laura: I love you too

Ross then kisses Laura on the cheek

**Laura POV:**

**Me and Ross lived happily ever after me and Ross later got married and took care of Emma and Kirk together I wish I could tell you more but I want to save more for next time and to think it all started with a crush.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this there might be a third sequel.**


End file.
